Oh my, PYRAMID!
by DeadParents the serious kid
Summary: The author wants to kill Pyramid. Why? He sold his favorite plushy toy and he needs revenge. But to do that, Pyramid has a special surprise gift from Pyramid Horn. Rated T for the use of the word 'sex' because PH thought a plush toy for a mannequin, may contain humor and the infamous kleptomaniac. I don't own these ideas
1. Chapter 1- Author Vs begins!

Description: The author wants to kill Pyramid. Why? He sold his favorite plushy toy and he needs revenge. But to do that, Pyramid has a special surprise gift from Pyramid Horn.

Chapter 1- Author Vs. begins!

The avatar author bounce around and about in the Sky Fortress Bahamut, randomly annoy Gabranth about anything rubbish, knocking down some pillars and randomly summon monsters (Wyrms, Flans, Lying Figures, Tankers and etc.) and just kill them with one punch or some Alex's combos. The 'god' randomly summoned Hailstorms **INSIDE** and out of the fortress, even Gabranth and some soldiers receive Frostbites, Common Colds and Fever (he even make the place hotter than Sahara Desert :D). After he left his 'playground', he flew into his room in Silent Hill to bring his favorite plush toy for fun. His plush toy is one of those civilians in Prototype because he played that game/ visit that realm over 90 times and he killed some civilians and became the center of his interest. As he enter his room, everything is in order, some photos of various of people are scattered in the wall, his computer with four screens sticking in the cabinet and various of nonsense junk. He look around and found something that is missing, his plush toy. "**WHERE IS MY PLUSH TOY!**" he shouted with a volume that could break mirrors and bad luck will be absord by him.

Pyramid peek in the door and found an angry 7-year old author having a Lvl. 5 tantrum and burn random souls and ghosts to death. "Why your mad, bro?"

The author turned to him with red, angry eyes. "**MY PLUSH TOY!**" he yelled with his holier-than-thou, angry voice that could make old people deaf. "**WHERE IS MY PLUSH TOY, PH!**"

Pyramid looks a bit nervous, "What plush toy?"

"**THAT WOMAN WITH A WINTER COAT, BROWN SKIN, AMERICAN EYES AND THOSE BROWN BOOTS!**"

"You mean the toy I sold it?" the author started to foam angry smoke and angrily nod. "I thought it was a mannequin who needs to have sex with so I sold it to a grey child in Midwich Elementary who accidentally burn it."

"**THAT PLUSH TOY IS NOT TO MEET FOR HAVE SEX! IT MEET FOR MEANT TO KILL IT, YOU DIMWITT!**" he yelled as he was about to pounce like a Hunter to PH when suddenly he vanished in to a thin air. He shouted towards Zues and yelled.

"**PYRAMID HEAD!**"


	2. Chapter 2 and Ending 1

Description: Oh no! Pyramid is dead and the mad kid is out there to kill him! Luckily, Alessa and Lisa will provide him some help to escape from the angry bird in later alternate endings, I didn't own these statements= 'GIVE USE SWEETS AND LET US WATCH TV' and that note.

Chapter 2- Let the hunt begin with an alternate ending!

Pyramid Head ran as fast as his legs no matter what. The other Silent Hill will be burned because of that mad kid and he should put a tag in his plush 'thou shall not touch or you will die' so he wouldn't be pursued by that madman (errr kid). While not watching where he is running at, he bump into an Air Screamer and started to peck in his shoulders as some flock of AS began to make noise. Luckily, he teleported before the noise came and he ran to the Lakeside Amusement Park and into Midwich Elementray. He opened a door and sealed it. He sighed in relief ended as he spotted 10 children starring at him. There Scarlet Fitch, Josh Sheperd, Young Alex Mercer, Max, Young Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Joey Bartlett, Nora Holloway. He began to sweat cold liquid. "Errr…. kids…. What can I do to you?" he asked. He genuinely had heavenly no idea what he was supposed to do with a bunch of elementary school students.

"Give us sweets and let us watch TV." Alex Mercer shouted, putting his feet in his desk. PH death glared at him before searching in his pockets and found a bag of white stuff in his non-existing pocket. Thinking there sugar, he threw it to the kids, who took some. Only PH then noticed a note sticking in the bag.

_Sorry for sticking this on you but my drug cabinet is full. Cybil's on my case so I had to stash my, err, stash. Hope you mind and get mad at me, the author_

PH dropped the note and stared in horror at the children. They were now running around the room, swinging on the furniture and made animal noises like animals do. PH just sat in the corner and held his knees to his helmet. The author was going to pitch a fit when he found out PH had accidentally gotten the kids high. Hopefully, whatever he did to PH, the author would do fuck himself for being stupid. PH sobbed he never did as the kids ran around screaming. Meanwhile, the author locked the door and is wearing a troll face mask and giggled softly as PH suffered the consequence for selling his plush toy.


End file.
